Secrets
by KayCullen1316
Summary: What if Ethan went to battle Jesse alone in Re-Vamped. What if Sarah wasn't there to save him from the bite? How will Ethan learn to control his vampire powers and hide it from his friends? Takes place during/After Re-vamped. Review and Comment! No slash
1. Big Mistake

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MBAV OR ANY OF THE CAST**

_Ethan's POV:_

As I walk into Whitechapel High, I see him standing there waiting for me.

"You came alone." He says with a wide evil smirk on his face.

"That's what you wanted didn't you?" I say pulling a stake out of my tux sleve.

"That's exactly what I wanted." He says grabbing my wrist and digging his fangs into my flesh. I could feel the venom running through my veins causing black dots to dance through my vision. It felt like fire ripping though the inside of my body. I fight to stay consious when Jesse lets go of my wrist causing me to fall to the ground. I roll on the floor trying to scream and yell but can't.

"Your little friends aren't here to save you this time. Oh, and tell Sarah I say hi."

He leaves me laying tossing and turning at vampire speed on the ground. I could feel the venom changing me when I feel my heart stop beating. I begin too loose consiousness when the black dots take over my vision making the world dissappear as I fall into a dark pit.

_Sarah's POV:_

It was a Friday night which means I would babysit Ethan and Jane. I walk up to the Morgan's doorstep and ring the doorbell. Ethan's mom answered the door wearing a cowboy costume and roller skates. "Oh, hi Sarah come in. Ethan's at Benny's house and Jane is in her room. Mr. Morgan and I better get going! Tonight's is the roller rodeo. We'll be home by 12. Bye Jane." She yells as she walks out the door with Ethan's dad. Jane opens her door to her room and almost runs down the stairs. "Hi Sarah, want to play dance- dance revolution?" Jane says with an excited look on her face.

"Sure, so Ethan's not home?" I say kind-of worried. I mean, Ethan wouldn't go over Benny's if he knew I was babysitting tonight. Usally Benny comes over here and does something stupid and next thing you know a demon possesess my body.

"No, he said he was going to Benny's tonight to play video-games or something. He seemed kind of stressed and worried though." Jane says bringing out the mat for the game.

All of a sudden I hear the door open and Benny walks in... Without Ethan.


	2. Suspicion

_Ethan's POV:_

I wake up about 45 minutes later on the hard, cold tile floor of White Chapel High. I look at my wrist when the memories flood into my mind, I'm now a fledgeling, a creature of the night. _I am such a stupid idiot! how could I NOT seen this coming. I walked right into his trap just like he wanted me to._ I sit up as I think of what to tell Benny, Sarah, Rory, and Erica. _I can't. Sarah would think it was all her fault and Benny would make me turn him._ Oh shoot! Sarah is babysitting tonight. If Benny goes over my house she'll find out I wasn't at his house.

I immediatly stand up and use my new vampire speed to run to my house. I open the door running up to my room hoping Sarah wouldn't notice.

"Ethan, where were you? You said you were at Benny's house." Sarah says stepping out of the living room.

"I was I just left early." I lied

"No you weren't, Benny was just here and said he had no idea what I was talking about." Sarah says with a suspicious look on her face. _Crap, she's on to me. _

"I was on a date." I blurt out "I didn't want anyone to make a big deal out of it so I didn't tell anyone." I felt so bad lying to Sarah, right to her face. But, I couldn't tell her what actually happened. First of all, she would kill me and Second of all, She would think it was her fault. I ran back up to my room leaving Sarah downstairs. _I'm sooooo hungry. I need to sneak out to go get rat blood or something. There is no way I'm drinking human blood intentionally. But, if it comes down to it, I will. _I jump out my window landing on the grass below. _Well, here goes nothing. _I think as I run to the graveyard.

_The next day at school... Sarah's POV:_

Erica and I walk over to Benny's locker when he sees us and has a worried look on his face. "Have you seen Ethan today? He was acting pretty strange last nigt after you left." I say hoping he would have an idea about where he was so I could talk to him.

"Yeah, I saw him at his locker today. He didn't even say hi to me or anything. I think something's wrong. It's like he's trying to avoid me or something." Benny says closing his locker looking at me. "Oh, and he was wearing all black and sunglasses." He finishes. All of a sudden Ethan walks by as I run to catch up to him. "Ethan, what's wrong with you? You seem paler and colder." I say touching his cold arm. "It's nothing, I've just been feeling a little under the weather lately." He says trying to walk away from me. "I'll take you to the nurse if you feel sick." I say trying to help him. "No!" He says very quickly and worried. " I mean, no I'm fine." He says. He walks away as Benny walks up next to me. "Something is defidently wrong here." He says as he watch Ethan walk away.


	3. thoughts

_Ethan's POV:_

Ever since I became a fledgling I've been trying to avoid Benny the most. When ever I get near him, I hear his pulse and smell his blood. Rat blood sucks, it tastes like shoes and socks blended in a blender. But, if that's what it takes to not drain my best friend, I'll take it any day. I had just walked away from Sarah after she offered to take me to the nurse. Sarah, Benny, Rory and Erica are becoming suspiciousand I can't have them find out about me.

"Ethan, where have you been my man." Rory says popping out of no where. He sniffs the air as if he smelled smoke or something. "Weird, I can't smell your blood." He says looking at me with suspicion. "Just go away Rory. This is NOT a good time." I say maybe a little too loud.

Today was the blood drive and seeing all of the human blood was killing me. There was a thought in my mind telling me that just one little bag wouldn't cause any trouble. But, I remembered the last blood drive and how when Erica and Rory tried stealing blood they were almost killed.

I hear the dismissal bell as I close my locker and run out of the school to the graveyard. A couple more seconds in that place and I would've lost it. I kneel over a rat as my teeth shift and my fangs come out. I slowly suck the rat dry and when I'm done I lay it against a gravestone. I hear footsteps as I hide behind a gravestone. I see Sarah pick up a rat and drink it's blood. I feel so bad for her about what Jesse did to her. I mean, she never wanted this. She just wants to be a normal high-school girl who shops at the mall and tans at the beach. Jesse wants her to love him back after what he did and for that I'll make him pay.

_Sarah's POV:_

As I walk to the graveyard, I think about Ethan. How he's been acting so strange, avoiding Benny and I. I walk through the gate and walk to the very back. I never wanted this to happen, to be one of them. I just liked that Dusk movie, I never said I wanted to be a blood-sucking demon of the night. I finally stop and pick up a rat. I'm still a fledgeling so I still have a chance of being human again. Just a normal high-school girl who likes shopping, not one who battles ghosts and werewolves. I mean don't get me wrong, I love hanging out with Ethan, Benny Rory and Erica, it's just I wish we were all just normal teenagers. I finish the rat and slam it on the ground. I sit down on the ground and begin crying wishing this was just all one big dream.


	4. Revenge

_Ethan's POV:_

I tell Jesse to meet me at White Chapel High's gym for a little "reunion". As I'm walking to the school, I hear a rustle in the bushes and stop for a second looking around for anything weird. I decide to grab a little snack on the way to what may be my death. _If I'm going to battle Jesse, I'm going to have to drink human blood, or else I won't stand a chance against him._ I see a girl walk by and walk over to her

"What are you doing you creep! Get away from me!" She says now growing worried.  
"I'm sorry I have to do this to you." I say as my fangs come out and I bite her neck. It tastes like unicorns dancing on rainbows while eating cotton candy at the same time. She falls to the ground just like I did and starts rolling at vampire speed. I continue to walk to the school. Guilt stings through my whole body realizing what I had just done. I realize that's exactly what happened to me. I walk into the gym and see Jesse standing right in the center.

"You drank human blood recently didn't you?" He says inhaling the aroma dancing in the air."Wasn't that one little bite so worth it?" He says taking a step closer to me.

"No, the only reason I did it was so you could pay for what you did to Sarah." I say.

"The only reason I bit her was because I wanted us to be together forever." He says thinking it sounded romantic.

"She never wanted to be like this and now you've made her life a living hell." I yell back at him.

"I'm going to kill you Ethan Morgan." He says lunging himself at me.

_Sarah's POV:_

We were all at Ethan's house waiting for him.

"Does anyone have any idea where the heck Ethan is?" I say looking at everyone.

"I think he said he was going to the school for revenge." Rory says

"Revenge on who though?" I say worried.

"Oh no." Benny says standing up from the couch shaking his head

"Benny what is it?!" I yell at him.

"Jesse." He says looking me straight in the eye.

Erica grabs Benny as we all use our vampire speed to run to the school. As we run into the gym there they are.

_Ethan's POV:_

As I hear the gym door open I know immediatly who stands in the doorway.

"Oh look, your little friends decided to show up this time." He says pinning me against the wall.

"Why don't you show them what you've been hiding all this time?" He yells smirking.

"Ethan, what's going on?" Sarah yells.

"I won't." I manage to say through all the pain Jesse gave me.

He rips the dagger out of my pocket and throws it at Benny.

"No!" I scream

The dagger slices his skin as a single drop of his blood falls to the floor


	5. Hurt

_Ethan's POV:_

As soon as Benny was cut my fangs came out and my eyes turned golden. I immediatly fell to the ground as Sarah walks over to me.

"Ethan?" She says in a worried voice

"See what you've done to her by not telling her? You hurt her more than I did." Jesse says lifting up his arms.

"Benny." I yell but didn't get to finish because everytime I inhaled more air, the urgency to bite him grew stronger.

"You have to leave, it's not safe here. He doesn't know how to control his hunger." Erica says trying to walk him out the gym door.

"No! I'm not leaving him like this...I can't." Benny says trying to wipe the blood of his neck. His hands were now covered in blood and I couldn't stand the smell anymore. I lunged at his neck and bit right where he had been cut.

His blood was even better than that girl I had before. His tasted like I was dancing on marsmallows while eating M&M's. I finally release him as he falls to the ground. I look down at my friend as Sarah runs over to him.

"Benny!" I yell.

"Sarah...no." Benny says in pain.

She knew what she had to do. Sarah tilted the bite towards her as she began to take the venom out. She finally pulls away as Benny falls unconcious. She looks over at me as her eyes are full of hurt. A warm tear rolls down her face as she leaves the gym.

_Sarah's POV:_

I can't beleive I actually liked him! He has been telling me lies this whole week and I was stupid enough to trust him. I look over at him as a tear rolls down my face. I run out of the gym crying when I hear him yelling my name.

"Sarah, please wait." Ethan says as he runs behind me.

"Let me explain. The on-." He began as I cut him off.

"Explain what Ethan? I just lost my mortal body thanks to you. I'll never be just a normal girl anymore thanks to your stupid lies! How did this happen to you anyway?" I scream at him as he comes over to me and wipes a tear off my eye.

"Jesse bit me. I fell right into his trap, just like he wanted me to. The ONLY reason I didn't tell you was because I ddn't want you t think this was your fault. I love you Sarah." He says as he grabs my neck and kisses me. I try to get him off of me at first, but then I realize I like it, just like I love him.

He lets go of me as I slap him.

"What the hell was that for?" He says rubbing his face.

"That's for lying to me." I say putting my hands on my hips.

"At least now we can be together forever." He says.

All of a sudden we hear Rory open the doors to the school and runs over to us. He looks worried as Ethan and I stand up.

"Rory what's wrong?" I say grabbing his shoulders.

"It's Benny."


	6. Gone

Ethan's POV: I immediately look at Sarah as we flash into the gym. I look around frantically searching for any trace of my best friend.

"Where is he?!" I scream.

"He was laying on the ground, we felt a strong gust of wind and he was gone." Erica says worried

"Oh no. Jesse." Sarah says as she darts out of the gym. I run out after her followed by Erica and Rory.

"Jesse give Benny back!" I yell into the sunset sky.

"Fine. Have your little dork back." Jesse's voice trailed off into the sky as a limp and unconscious Benny falls to the ground. I run over to him shaking him to try to make him wake up but fail.

"We have to take him to Grandma Weir's house. I pick Benny up as we all fly to his grandma's house. We bang on the door when she see's Benny.

"Come in, Come in. Place him on the counter dearie." Her frail voice says. "Now, tell me exactly what happened." I explain the whole story. Jesse, me and Sarah. I finish when she examine's Benny. She opens his mouth as his tounge is purple "Why the hell I's his tounge freaking purple!" Erica shouts worried. "Calm down. I'm afraid Jesse gave him a potion. He is slowly dying. There is only one way to stop him from dying." Grandma Weir says looking at me. "Can't you just make a potion or something?" Sarah says searching for an answer. "I'm afraid this potion is too strong sweetie, the only way I's to turn him." She says as I look at Benny. "Ethan, if you aren't ready..." Sarah says. "No, I'm ready." I say as a tear rolls down my face. My fangs come out as I slowly inch closer to the spot where I bit Benny before. My fangs enter hissing as I feel the venom slowly retract from my fangs into his semi-dead body. I decide to stop as I lift my fangs from his skin.

"I'm so sorry." I whisper in his ear. I flashed out of his house and ran into the woods. I start crying as Sarah stands next to me.

"It was the only way Ethan, or else you would have never seen your best friend again." Sarah says as she hugs me.

"If I didn't go to the dance that night to battle Jesse, none of us would be in this mess! This is all my fault." I Look at Sarah as I fly out of the woods when I feel someone grab my ankle. I gasp when I see who it is


End file.
